Hoping For Snow
by 115Greyt-Hound115
Summary: A terrible storm hits the Pacific Ocean, leaving the Jolly Wrenches with more than they bargained for.


**Whoo! First of December! Well at least in Australia it is... Thought I'd do this cuz** _**why not? XD**_

 _~Somewhere out in the north Pacific Ocean~_

"Captain. I do fully understand our current situation but, wouldn't it be easier to just plot a path AROUND the storm rather than through?" The massive Nimitz carrier held a long space between each consecutive word as to stop from ingesting a large load of sea water that lashed at his his bow every few seconds.

Truthfully, he could rightly say he'd been in far worse situations throughout the span of his naval career. But even for an ocean dweller, practically inhaling salty water at a constant rate was definitely not the most pleasant of things...

"Weather radar says we're nearly through with the worst. Just a couple more miles of it and we'll be out." One of the many officer tugs keeping a close eye on the surrounding weather patterns answered the ships dire question.

Dwight mentally sighed. Blue gaze wandering the vast ocean he was normally happy to use to calm his thoughts. But now they too were wild like an untamed bushfire. Winds strong enough to knock any remaining beings still up on deck around like a rag doll. And waves large enough that some even rose to the flat surfacing of his flight deck.

Jets, helos and tugs forced below said deck were all in a "lockdown" like state after the first severe weather warning sounded throughout the ships PA systems about an hour ago. Quite obviously, none of the Wrenches enjoyed the idea of being stacked up together in one room for a few gruelling hours. With at least a hundred or so, there was a constant battle for space whilst still trying to not slide across the floor. _Definitely taking "team bonding" to another level entirely._

Though all were hoping to ride out the wicked storm before any more "cafeteria corner pileups" were the end result...

 _~The next day~_

Tabeth-Lily's nose twitched slightly in her subconscious, restful state on her sleeping mat as she slowly took in all the smells the morning had on offer. The fighter breed as a whole were known widely for their heightened senses well above that of most land-based species. Even up there with the 'copter type.

The air held a more noticable amount of moisture to it then normal. Along with that, the normally filled spot next to her had been unoccupied for at least 2 hours straight _and he definitely wasn't THAT much of a morning guy if she said so herself_. Which, to Lily, was a fairly obvious sign that storm had left more than just a few concussions and broken tails.

Still not at the point of complete awareness but not fully asleep either she took a long yawn before proceeding to nestle back into the warmth. The air surrounding far cooler than it originally was the past morning.

Even though trying to stay evenly balanced in the mess hall without accidentally bumbing any nearby aircraft was fun and all, the constant cycle of being thrown from bed every-so-often whilst trying so desperately to catch at least a few hours of shut eye had already started to catch up with the tired Super Hornet.

Content in just lazing around for a few more minutes, Lily was (to her upmost annoyance) suddenly jolted awake by the echoing sound of metal hitting the wood of the rooms only door.

"Yeah! I hear you! Hang on a second!" The blue helmed hornet quickly threw off the remainder of the covers still pulled around her slight frame in a cocoon shape to roll briskly over to the door on the far side of the fairly small room.

Not completely to her surprise, she was instantly met with a pair of purplish hued eyes staring up at her.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up."

Tabeth-Lily lazily drew her own gaze of a piecing light blue down to the small purple tug as she spoke, who's voice hinted an underlying humourous tone.

"If you didn't know, I've been chasing sleep for hours now. So PLEASE tell me there's a good enough reason behind this, Lara."

"I was gonna lie and say you're late for training but you're too smart for that. Come on, I'll show ya what's got everyone up." The fighters female friend had already proceeded to leave when Lily bolted up to her side quickly. The duo making their way through the abundance of different hallways and corridors that led every which way around the Flysenhower.

By the time they reached one of the flight decks large elevators used for the transportation of aircraft, tugs and weaponry. Lily could already feel the sudden change of blistering coldness to the air by the time it came to a slow halt.

" _Woah_..." That was the most her brain was able to comprehend at that exact moment.

The skies above were still covered by a thick, grey cloud. Which wasn't really that much out the ordinary. But what did manage to truly amaze her was the layer of puffy, white snow spread out across the entire carriers flight deck.

It was a strange sight so say the least.

Never had any aircraft onboard seen actual SNOW fall in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. And the ones who weren't beyond amazement just staring at it were either; throwing it at an unlucky target, trying to make a "snowman"... or jeering others on to eat it and get their tongues frozen hard in the process...

"Heads up!" The female fighter yelled as she threw a ball of snow hard across the length of what would be the landing strip with her movable wing. What ensued was a ridiculously loud screech of surprise from whoever she had managed to hit.

Poised up on her landing gear to peer around a few helicopters in her line of sight, Lily nervously smiled when Echo undoubtedly was readying himself with another just for her.

She let out an unnaturally high-pitched yelp when the compact projectile was hurled straight into the centre of her face. Dissipating into small specks of water and ice as it made contact.

"Oh it's so on Echo!" Lily's grin only widened when the red helmed F-18 dove for cover behind another jet by the name of Delta. The 'craft giving good enough coverage from any further snowballs at that point.

Lily dragged her front wheel back along the snow, rolling it into a ball-like shape and holding the messy white lump in her jaws. But before she even had a chance to try and throw it, there was a loud "thwack!" of snow against metal as one was slammed hard into the back of her canopy with the complete purpose of hitting her.

She stood frozen for a few seconds until regaining her composure, shaking her head and spinning in a 180 degree motion around to face her stealthy attacker head on.

"Well who knew YOU had such a good aim?" Tabeth-Lily cracked a sly smile in Bravo's direction. About to fling her one meant for Echo at him. _He was very deserving of one for hitting her in the head with his._

"Oh, I wasn't aiming for the _back_ of your head..."

If she'd turned any paler her normally grey metal would be seen as white as the snow around her. The large male just grinned rather coolly before advancing on her with snowball on wing.

"Screw this- I'm out!" She jumped backwards from her spot and quickly spun to bolt in the opposite direction. "ECHO FRICKIN' HELP ME!"

Her plea for help went unnoticed by Echo as he sniggered softly, more content in watching this all out battle unfold instead of going in right away. Surely a time to bring out the popcorn and he'd make hundreds on bets as well.

"HE'S GONNA KILL ME WITH SNOWBALLS!" Parking behind every coverage spot imaginable, she tried desperately to avoid getting "snowballed" by the normally calm Super Hornet she called her boyfriend.

He was fast. No doubting that but Lily was smaller, allowing for quick, lightning fast turns on her behalf which managed to keep the jet at bay until he downright outsmarted her without Lily even becoming aware of it.

Not exactly looking in a forwards direction, she shrieked when her head came in contact with his fuselage. And without even realising it straight off the bat, the female was easily knocked off her landing gear with a firm push to her side.

"Hehe... speed ain't gonna get you out of it this time."

However she'd managed to end up landing on her back was a complete mystery to her. But now she could see no way of escaping whatever the grey helmed hornet had planned.

"I really don't think a snowballs gonna do much at this distance." The best she could do was point out the obvious. Or make a cocky remark at the situation. Your choice.

"Well that wasn't exactly my plan..." If the temperature of the outside air was close to -2, after that it had probably rose to a solid 10 in a matter of seconds. Lily's nose a hue of shaded red.

"Geez! This is meant to be a snowball fight not a flirting contest!" Echo piped up suddenly from the background. Drawing both jets attentions away from each other momentarily.

Both glanced up to see Echo holding a few neatly spread snowballs on the tips of his slightly elevated wings. A snarky smirk spread across his face.

"At least you'll make a good shield." Lily grinned sweetly, their size difference coming in handy for the first time in a long while.

"If I DO and get hit, you'll help me clean it off?"

"Deal Bravo, deal."


End file.
